


Mommy Why?

by tatteredspider



Series: Sparky and The Bull [23]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 30 day rp challenge, F/M, Precocious Child, jugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatteredspider/pseuds/tatteredspider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I changed the original question a little because no one really knows what their ideal partner is until you meet them.</p>
<p>Day 24: What might your character's ideal romantic partner be?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mommy Why?

**Author's Note:**

> So I changed the original question a little because no one really knows what their ideal partner is until you meet them.
> 
> Day 24: What might your character's ideal romantic partner be?

“Mum? Why did you and Daddy fall in love?”

Kellina looked down at the bundle of child in her arms, the two of them stretched out on her bed. Eldest of five- soon to be six- her little girl was precocious for her age. Skin a pale dove gray mix of both parents, eyes a deep lavender and little nub horns peeking through her gold hair, it was obvious who her father was. And a more proud, devoted father there could never be.

“Well, that is a good question. I was surrounded by all of your uncles, and many would have thought one of them would be a better match, but that's not how the Maker works.”

“But why?”

Kell sighed. It was going to be one of _those_ questions. Like why was the sky blue or why didn't we have wings like birds. “Well, I can only answer why I fell in love with your father. Why he chose me is something only he can answer. But as far as me loving him, well...when he and I met I needed someone that could look past the whole Herald of Andraste thing and just see me. And I was a mess, like when a kitten gets into the knitting.” Her daughter giggled, a high sweet tinkle of sound that had Kell smiling.

“Uncle Varric could do that, but he was so lost in love with someone else that he couldn't really see much else. When he finally did, it was Auntie Cass that he saw and he was lost all over again. And more power to them, I say. 

Uncle Cullen was once a Templar and, I must admit, he intimidated me at first. I came from a Circle Tower and Templars used to scare me. Poor Uncle Cullen didn't understand and thought that I hated him for the longest time, until Daddy explained it to him. We sat and talked, Daddy and Uncle Cullen and I, and now we're really good friends. 

Uncle Blackwall was so smitten with Auntie Josephine that there was no way anything would happen between us. Not to mention that his beard would have just tickled too much.

Uncle Dorian is mommy's best friend in the whole world and I love him very much. But he's happier with people like Uncle Cullen.”

“Boys?”

“Yes, boys.”

“But boys are icky.” she said with all the solemnity of a child.

Kell smiled gently. “Sometimes. But sometimes boys are just perfect.” She laughed at the face her daughter made, them moved on. 

“There was one man who might have made me change my mind about Daddy. An Uncle you never met, for he left us before we knew you were there. His name was Solas. He was an elf like Auntie Sera, though nothing like Auntie Sera. He was calm and quiet, and he knew just about everything! Whenever I started to feel anxious or unsure about myself, at least until I met your daddy, I would go and sit in his rooms and watch him paint.”

“Did he paint the Round Room?”

“He most certainly did. And if you go up to Uncle Dorian's library you can find some of the sketchbooks he left behind. I loved Solas the way that a student loves a favourite teacher. I thought it was real love, but then Daddy barelled into my life and I knew it for the crush that it was. Daddy came into my life and that was it. My heart belonged to him.”

“Daddy told me he loved you because you had great jugs.”

“He what?!” Kell exclaimed with an indignant laugh.

“Yup. Said they were the best he'd ever seen. Why did he fall in love with your pottery, Mum?”

“I'll explain that one when you're older.”

 


End file.
